


Happy Birth-tines Day

by wongsdong69



Series: Ghost Fuckers [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Brief Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Smut, Valentines, goofs.. all of them.., jaehyun is babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongsdong69/pseuds/wongsdong69
Summary: The ghost gang meet Jaehyun's parents.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: Ghost Fuckers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162007
Kudos: 36





	Happy Birth-tines Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a little something for Jae's birthday, I've been kinda in a rough place when it comes to writing lately (If you couldn't tell) so that's why there's a pretty big time gap haha. This is after Hyuck figures out physical manifestation!! Also, it's not beta read so I'm sorry ahead of time.

The bed was empty when Jaehyun woke up. He huffed out a deep sigh, stretching across the bed. It was grey outside, and he thought he could see speckles of snow dusting across the window as he sat up.

Hushed voices came from the living room, quickly followed by a fit of giggles. He crept towards the door quietly, and as he pushed it open-

“Surprise!” A cheer erupted from the three men now crowding around him, and they began to sing happy birthday. There was a mix of valentines day and birthday decorations around the apartment, and he caught a whiff of something sweet coming from the kitchen.

Mark pulled him close to kiss him, and he patted his chest. “Go back to bed. We’re gonna bring you breakfast.” He smiled, giving his boyfriend a gentle shove towards the bedroom. Jaehyun grumbled, but went back to bed anyways, getting settled in comfortably. 

Donghyuck pushed in a cart that Jaehyun didn’t even know they had, stacked with waffles and various toppings. Mark and Renjun followed side by side with two mugs each, setting them on the bedside table. 

“My baby.” Renjun cooed, as he cupped Jaehyun’s face. It made him feel soft and melt-y when Renjun babied him, and he felt himself blush as he grinned. Renjun peppered kisses across his cheeks before planting one on his lips and pulling away. “Happy birthday. Waffles?”

“Waffles sound great.” He replied through a light chuckle.

The bed dipped next to him, and Mark propped up their pillows to lean against. Donghyuck busied himself with preparing a plate for Jaehyun. “Good, because we made a shit ton. And I think we have every topping you could ever think of putting on a waffle. Including chicken.” He said flatly.

“Hey, chicken and waffles are delicious!” Mark defended, “Especially since we got the chicken from that place on the corner.” 

“They’re open this early?” Jaehyun interjected. He checked the time on his phone again, eight am seemed like a weird time for a fried chicken place to be open. 

Donghyuck shrugged, throwing a smirk at Renjun. “They’re not, but you know Renjun has a way with people.”

Mark cringed, taking a sip from his coffee mug. “Just wait til that poor woman finds out you have three boyfriends. Her dreams of the perfect son in law will be crushed.” 

“Enough! It doesn’t matter how I got the chicken. All that matters is that we’re celebrating Jae’s birthday. And Valentine's day.” He sounded exasperated, so Donghyuck and Mark listened, keeping quiet for a minute.

After getting a decent amount of toppings (there were way too many), and Mark and Donghyuck fooling around, (“You don’t put chocolate and whipped cream on chicken and waffles, Hyuck!”) they turned on a rom-com and had a mostly peaceful breakfast. 

“This doesn’t work, Mark’s crazy.” Donghyuck gestured to his waffles with his fork. Mark side eyed him. 

“That’s because you’re eating it like Buddy from Elf. It goes waffle, chicken, honey. Maybe even hot sauce. Not waffle, chicken, chocolate, marshmallow, gummy bears, whipped cream.” He said through grit teeth.

“Kids, stop fighting.” Renjun laughed playfully, tossing a marshmallow at Mark. Donghyuck raised an eyebrow daringly at Renjun, picking up an m&m from his plate. 

“Donghyuck- No!” He shielded himself as Donghyuck threw it, and Mark joined in. Jaehyun laughed boisterously until the aim of fire was directed at him, and he snatched the pillow from under himself to hide behind.

“Hey, hey! I’m eating my waffles with syrup like a normal person, I have nothing to attack with!” Renjun complained.

“Your fault for being a loser.” Donghyuck shrugged. Renjun gasped, and jumped up to tackle him, Mark stopped throwing food and laughed loudly as they wrestled around on the bed. 

Donghyuck and Renjun finally went limp, attempting to catch their breath. Mark shuffled to sit next to Jaehyun, hooking their pinky fingers together. “Ready for tonight?” 

Jaehyun exhaled through his nose, and he leaned back against the pillows behind him. “Yeah? Kind of. My parents are pretty… Open minded and accepting, but three boyfriends is a lot.”

Donghyuck crawled over, dropping his head on Jaehyun’s lap. “You know you can call this off if you want to. The three of us can go out for a while and you can spend time with your parents alone.”

Jaehyun smiled gratefully as he looked them all over. They were too good to be true. He sighed. “You guys. I love you all more than anything, and I’m so sure of us. It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but… I want them to meet you.” 

“God, that was sappy.” Renjun huffed as he wiped a stray tear away. They all laughed, and snuggled even closer to Jaehyun.   
“Man, you guys are lucky I got over being possessive of Renjun. Imagine how sad you’d be without us right now. Jae, you’d probably be watching cartoon network and sharing doritos with your gecko and Mark… You’d be playing love story on repeat while crying.” 

Jaehyun laughed, and Mark scoffed. “That seems a little unfair.”

Renjun smacked him with a pillow. “Stop roasting them! Also don’t take credit for our relationship, okay? Who actually asked them to date us?”

Donghyuck went quiet, a small pout on his face.

“Anyways. I love you all very much, even when some of you are being bratty. But I really do love you. Give me kisses.” Renjun ordered.

After getting a kiss from each of his boyfriends, Renjun stood up. “Now, I'm gonna clean up this mess, so how about you all migrate to the living room?”

Mark got up with a groan, pulling both Jaehyun and Donghyuck from the bed by their wrists. "Okay, okay. We're going." 

He dragged them out of the room, and Renjun began stacking up their used plates. 

After doing nothing but cuddling and watching tv, Mark's phone went off. 

"Oh, we should start getting ready. Your parents will get here in about an hour." He smiled at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun stretched, accidentally disturbing a sleeping Donghyuck. "I'm sure they won't care if we're in pajamas." He laughed. 

Renjun stood up, already walking to the bedroom. "I'll care. I want us to look nice for them so that they won't notice how chaotic we really are." 

Donghyuck yawned, not moving from where he sat on Jaehyun's legs. "Yeah. We're gonna be so sexy and polite. Your mom's gonna lose it." 

Mark cracked up as he left the room.

"Hyuck, pass me a spoon?" Renjun asked, vigorously stirring the sauce. 

"So you can taste your basic ass meal? Sure." Donghyuck handed him the spoon. 

"Hey, it's easy and tasty. Not basic." Renjun whined, pushing his hip out to shove Donghyuck. 

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, pasta is kinda basic for Valentines. Everyone eats up that italian shit. Red wine, garlic bread… Tiramisu." 

"Check, check, and check! Congrats, you guessed everything on the menu!" Donghyuck cheered. 

Renjun pointed a wooden spoon at the both of them threateningly. "Get out." 

They both scurried out of the kitchen giggling mischievously. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Renjun felt his stomach flip. "Jae!" He called, causing his boyfriend to jog to the front door. 

"Hey, come in!" 

Renjun watched as Jaehyun hugged his parents, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. Donghyuck and Mark approached to introduce themselves, and Renjun turned back to the saucepan to continue his stirring. It settled his nerves a bit.

He heard a few pairs of footsteps coming towards him, and he turned in time to get a hug from Jaehyun's mother. 

"Oh hi!" He laughed awkwardly, and she pulled away to let her husband half hug him. 

"I'm assuming you're Renjun. It's so nice to meet you all. You're all Yoonoh talks about anymore." His father smiled as he spoke. 

"It's nice to meet you too, we've spoken about getting together sooner, but we're all so busy usually." Renjun replied. 

"Well, we'll let you get back to cooking." Jaehyun's mother said, and just like that, they were out of the room. 

A few moments later, though, Jaehyun came back to the kitchen alone. "You alright?" 

Renjun exhaled deeply and nodded. "It went smoother than I thought. They seem really sweet, Yoonoh." He pat Jaehyun's cheek affectionately, a small smirk settling on his face.

Jaehyun's cheeks flushed as red as the Valentine's decorations littering the apartment, and Renjun laughed. "I'm okay though. You can go, I'm fine in here." 

He waved the spoon around in the air as he shrugged. 

"Fine, if you really can't stand me being in your kitchen any longer…" He stepped closer to Renjun, slipping his hands under his sweater as he kissed him. 

Renjun snickered, and smacked his arm playfully, "Yeah yeah, get out already." 

Mark and Donghyuck seemed to be getting along well with Jaehyun's parents, and Jaehyun's mom seemed to be quite taken with them. 

"So, how has your birthday been so far?" She asked, turning to Jaehyun as he took a seat. 

"Nice. Lazy. I got breakfast in bed and then we just kinda watched tv and slept all day." 

"That sounds relaxing. Here, we brought you this." His mom handed him a medium sized box and he shook it curiously. 

He opened it to reveal a pretty floral patterned dress shirt, and he carefully unfolded it. "Wow, this is great. Thanks." He smiled gratefully at his parents. 

"Wait, there's something else underneath." His father pointed at the discarded box, and Jaehyun picked it back up. 

There was a tiny cloth bag, and he plucked it up, dumping the contents into his palm. There sat four matching rings, all with a gemstone for him and his boyfriends' birth months. 

"We figured we could buy them and then let you get them fitted. I hope you like them." His mother's eyes darted to Mark and Donghyuck nervously. "I wasn't sure if you would like jewelry or not-" 

"Mrs. Jung… I love it." Donghyuck whispered, inching towards Jaehyun to take his own ring, slipping it on with care. 

"Please. You can call me mom. Mrs. Jung sounds so formal." She laughed. 

A cry came from the kitchen, and the sound of a pot clattering against the counter alarmed the group, and Jaehyun hopped up out of his seat.

Renjun bit his lip as he held his hand under the sink, letting the cool water soothe the burn. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked, coming beside Renjun to examine his hand. 

Mark and Jaehyun's mom joined them. Renjun took his hand out from under the water, and winced. "It's okay, I just dropped the pot and some water splashed onto me." 

"You should get some ointment. Aloe maybe, and bandage it up." Jaehyun's mother instructed. 

"Okay…" Jaehyun nodded. "Mark, can you finish up dinner while I help him?" 

Mark looked nervous, but Jaehyun's mother put a hand on his shoulder. "We can do it. Go get Renjun fixed up." 

Renjun smiled softly, and he and Jaehyun left to get to the bathroom. 

Renjun hopped onto the counter to sit while Jaehyun rummaged through the cabinet for bandages. Once he found it, he stood between Renjun's thighs, gently applying aloe to his reddened hand. 

Renjun moaned breathily in discomfort, and Jaehyun stopped to give him a mischievous grin. 

Renjun scoffed, feeling himself blush in embarrassment. "Don't look at me like that." 

"Like what?" Jaehyun asked innocently. Renjun glared at him. 

Jaehyun carefully wrapped his hand. "How long do you think it takes to bandage a hand?" 

Renjun shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Ten minutes tops if you can't seem to find the aloe?" 

Silence settled over the room, and then Jaehyun's hands were pushing into Renjun's thighs as he kissed him. 

"I can make it five." He breathed, and Renjun shuddered, already fumbling with the button of his boyfriend's jeans. 

"You're lucky it's your birthday." He hissed. Jaehyun pulled his pants down to his ankles before doing the same for his own, and he pulled Renjun off the counter to turn him around. 

"Don't act like you're not into this." He replied, before audibly spitting on his own dick. Renjun buried his face in his hands. "We're in our own home and yet, you're using spit as lube. This is so gross." 

"Oh stop. It's hot." 

Renjun laughed at that. Jaehyun's hands held his waist still as he slowly pushed in, savoring the feeling of Renjun pulsing around him. 

His thighs squeezed together, and he looked at Jaehyun in the mirror, dazed. "God, Jae. Move." 

Jaehyun felt like he would cum right there as he watched Renjun's eyes close and his mouth fall open in pleasure, small pants escaping his mouth as Jaehyun fucked him against the counter. 

He pulled him up, so that his chest was pressed to Renjun's back, and he kissed his neck tenderly. 

Renjun leaned back into him, the fingers on his non-wounded hand reaching up to curl in Jaehyun's hair. 

"Happy valentine's day, Jun." Jaehyun mumbled, pressing a kiss to his head. He brushed his thumb over the tip of his cock, and Renjun breathed shakily through his teeth.

His toes curled when Jaehyun changed angles, and he bit his lip painfully hard. "Fuck- Happy valentine's, baby." 

The pet name sent a shudder through Jaehyun's body, and he slammed his hips into Renjun's faster than before. 

Lewd noises of skin on skin reverberated through the small bathroom, and Jaehyun had to slow down to keep quiet. 

Renjun pulled away, only to turn around and sink down on his boyfriend's dick. 

"Is this a good birthday present?" He whispered, rolling his hips at a painfully slow pace. 

Jaehyun grit his teeth, thumbs pressing into Renjuns pelvic bone. "The best. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Renjun kissed him, licking into his mouth languidly. They parted, and Renjun dropped his head to rest against Jaehyun's shoulder. 

Jaehyun thrusted up into him, cockhead pressing harshly against his prostate. Renjun's knees buckled, and he pushed his hips down to chase the feeling. 

At a particularly hard thrust, Renjun clenched around him impossibly tight, and Jaehyun grunted as he came. Renjun covered his own mouth to muffle his noises of pleasure, and he weakly leaned against Jaehyun. 

"Do you think they heard us?" He whispered, looking up at Jaehyun through heavy lashes. 

Jaehyun shrugged, "So what if they did?" Renjun scoffed, detaching from Jaehyun to shakily pull his pants up. 

"Meeting your parents for the first time, knowing they know that we just had sex in the bathroom. A little… Weird."

Jaehyun laughed, cleaning himself up before kissing Renjun's cheek. "They don't care. C'mon." He began to walk out into the hallway. 

"I care." He tugged at his sweater, and grabbed Jaehyun's wrist. "Your hair- Let me fix it." 

Jaehyun sighed, but let Renjun have his way as he smoothed over the mess of hair on top of his head. "Better." 

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen, where they found everyone sitting at the table already. Jaehyun took a seat next to his parents, and Renjun sat in between Mark and Donghyuck. 

Jaehyun's parents looked worried, and his father leaned forward in his seat. "Are you alright Renjun?" 

Renjun nodded, placing his hand in his lap. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sorry for taking so long, It took forever to find the wraps." Jaehyun laughed. 

Mark raised an eyebrow at him and Renjun. "Well, dinner is ready. Dig in." 

"Thank you for the food, it looks great." Jaehyun's mother said, smiling at Renjun.

Renjun smiled back. "I hope it's worth burning myself over." 

They all laughed at that, before taking turns serving themselves. 

"So, you really met on Craigslist?" 

Renjun scoffed. "Ugh, I almost sprayed your son with mace. Twice!" 

Jaehyun covered his mouth, as he laughed, carefully setting his fork down with his free hand. "Hey, ghosts are rare. Free tv is, too." 

His dad grinned and shook his head, but his mom crossed his arms. "Meeting random people is so dangerous, though." 

Donghyuck waved his hand around. "We skyped beforehand." 

"Also, I work out? I've taken self defense classes." Jaehyun whined in defense.

After a pleasant dinner, they all leaned back in their seats. 

"Who wants cake?" Mark asked, and Jaehyun shot Renjun a look. 

"I've already had some, thanks." 

Renjun kicked the shit out of him under the table.

"Here, I'll help." Donghyuck stood to follow Mark to the kitchen. They came back with a cute, but sloppily decorated cake, with a big '24' shaped candle in the center. 

Mark started singing happy birthday, and everyone joined in, until Jaehyun blew out the candle. 

"I wish for every birthday to be just like this one." 

Mark kissed him on the cheek, Donghyuck's fingers brushed along his nape, and Renjun nudged his foot under the table.

It was a very happy birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I hope you enjoyed :)) my twt @ is cakeyjun if you want to follow/ talk to me there. Jaehyun's parents dont know Hyuck's a ghost, they just think he put up an ad on craigslist for a ghost summoning partner LOL


End file.
